Love You Dear
by Banshee27
Summary: Inspired by the song "Labyu Langga" by Jerika Teodorico. Hinata shouyou can't bear being in love with her crush and decided to leave a letter to his shoe locker, the man came and gave her his response. Warning: KageHina with Hinata as a crazy in loved woman.


Enjoy (:D) hahaha, and I still need to finish writing 'From boy to Girl'. BTW, I write updates and my progress to my Bio. Just check my profile, if you want to know something and ask me if you want. Inspired by the song "Labyu Langga" by Jerika Teodorico.

Note: The setting to this story is they were in the same school in middle school and they first met on elementary school. Gender Bender story with Hinata as a Female.

Warning: Grammar mistakes and misspellings might appear, and real characters from Haikyuu might become out of character. So I will apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu and the cover picture. This fiction is purely for entertainment purpose only. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>"Labyu Langga"<strong>

_Love you Dear_

An orange haired lass was standing in front of her crush locker shoe with a piece of paper on her hands. Folding the paper in half, she slid it inside. Now determined to confess her love to him. With a giggle and flushed face, the lass made her way back to the hall, hiding behind while waiting for him to arrive.

Oo0o0o0o0oO

The man that she fell in love with was the man she met before middle school. She thought she will never gonna like him with his rude attitude and scary face, but her love forecast had made her heart beat just seeing his face and hearing his name.

Fortunately for her, the two end up in the same school. Her crush had then joined the volleyball club and in a heartbeat, she became their new manager. She didn't join the volleyball club because he was there. She joined for the reason that she loves to play volleyball and watch others play and that she loves to read magazines about her favorite sport.

Becoming their manager gave her the chance to do what she can. She would try to talk to him and get information about him, but failed as the man was so focused on his beloved sport. When they are having a club activity outside or on a friendly competition with other schools, she would prepare their lunch boxes and make it extra perfect just for him.

A day had then passed when the man had saw her jump. Amaze and surprised, the lad had started to talk to her. Since then, each and every day the two would get closer together by chatting and played volleyball until the sun is out.

There was a day when she heard about his past, and that was then the reason, their club had started to have problems within. But with a smile from her lips, she stated the fact that past is the past and move on with it.

Some had agreed with what she had said, but some didn't and tried to make the man feel left out and alone. She had then made her way towards him and clasped his hands with hers, telling him she will be by her side always.

Indeed the two got along together and some had thought they were dating. But the man would flatly respond with a 'No'. Feeling sadness and disappointment loom inside her heart. But those thoughts were then gone, when she decided to bother and stick with him a lot.

A month had then passed when she decided to ask him out in a forceful way. Even asking him for a date for one day. After their date, unbeknownst to her. The man had already reciprocate her feelings. But the man had kept it hidden from her to be known. Liking how she tried her best to win his heart.

The Orange haired lass would make her knees feel wobbly just hearing different tones of his voice. Just listening every words that had left from his mouth, would never get her bored. She even decided to have a recording of his voice in secret. Recording and saving his every words in her phone and edited it to her computer. She would listen to his voice every night, until she feel asleep.

It was already joy for her to listen to his voice and see his face every day, even when his mad or sad, even when he felt like not talking to her and ignore her. Everything is just very blissful to her that she didn't mind how he had treated her, as long as she can see him and talk to him.

Since the day after their date, people would always see them together and started to think they were an item. The two loves to talk and play, they tend to bicker because of their closeness to each other. Thus the reason why the others had gave them that thought.

Rumors had started to exaggerate as they are always seen together, even in the morning, during lunch time, after class in the gym and on their way home. They would chat happily and talk about volleyball as the two would always sync on this topic.

Butterflies would then fill her tummy every night while writing on her diary, thinking how they were always together and what they had talked about.

Oo0o0o0o0oO

A year had then passed, and now here she is. Hiding behind the hall, watching the man reading her letter. A small smile was then presented to his face as he hid the letter to his bag. Trying to stifle her laughter from watching him from a far, a nudge from her shoulder had her tense.

Turning around and with a shout, the lass was shock to find her crush behind her.

"Morning" The man had greeted her.

With a smile, she greeted back feeling the butterflies starting to fly inside her tummy again.

"I think this belongs to you." he muttered, while handing her the paper that she had placed on his shoe locker. Before she can ask and opened the letter, the man was already out from her view.

With a sigh, thinking she had failed again. But her thoughts were wrong after reading the response inside.

"I already know that air-headed dumb-ass Hinata. Love you too - Kageyama Tobio" were his written response to her, as she slid down and hugged her knees with joy, squealing in delight.

The couple have been dating after they had started high school, but the orange haired lass loves to play and leave letters of love confession inside his shoe locker. Still not believing her crush was already hers.

_END_

* * *

><p>So? Did you feel the fluff?<p>

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I do.

Found any grammar and spelling mistakes?

Please review and/or fave it. I would be happy to know.

God Bless,

B27


End file.
